bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Diamond
Victoria is a factionless Advent Human character in Bleach Channel RPG. Her RPer is King Zeal. She is the girlfriend of Quinlan Anderson. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 6'8" (172 cm) Weight: 132 lbs. (60 kg) Hair: Red Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Fullbring) Victoria is a very feminine and beautiful redhead with brownish complexion as part of her Pardo Brazilian origins. She is extremely tall--even taller than most men, including her boyfriend. In her normal state, she has softer and delicate features. This is the appearance she prefers, in adherence to traditionally feminine characteristics. She is highly conscious of both her body image and beauty. In this state, her eyes are a normal brown. In her Fullbring state, however, her body becomes much more athletic, and her eyes turn a bright gold which shimmers like jewels. Personality Victoria simplifies her desires and actions into two extremes. When spurred to violence, she displays frightening strength and relentless tenacity, crushing anything she deems a threat. But this side of her only exists as a means of survival and is far from her preferred "true" persona. Victoria prefers showing her more gentle, fun-loving side, and feels most comfortable with old-fashioned, quixotic displays of femininity. She yearns for a fantasy life she describes herself as being "born a thousand years too late" for. Her greatest desire is an iron will that she can lean on for strength, and an unyielding love that she can submit to body and soul. And she fell in love with Quinlan the moment that he promised both these things to her. History Victoria was born in the United States, and lived there for the first four years of her life, until her parents returned to their native Brazil. She lived there for several years afterward, being bullied by others because of her gender. She escaped from her troubles through stories of handsome lords rescuing princesses from unhappiness. She kept up this dream until the day her parents through her out of the house during an argument. She lived on the streets afterwards, learning to survive. She put up with abusive relationships until finally stealing enough money from one boyfriend to fly back to her birth country. About two and a half years before the present, she met a man who was a horrible mess, drinking himself to death and letting his hygiene go unchecked. Taking pity on him, she taught him what she had learned of surviving in homelessness, cleaned him up, and helped him kick his alcohol habit. In return, Quinlan gave her a jewelry set that he had stolen long ago in a desperate attempt to earn money. He promised to do things different from now on and never let himself sink so low again. About the same time, she noticed strange phenomena beginning to happen around her: odd creatures and bestial screams, strange energy that she couldn't understand but somehow sense, and mysterious men and women in black cloaks. One day, she was finally attacked by some horrible monstrosity and her body and attire suddenly transformed Things that she had thought to be Quinlan's delusional drunking ramblings turned out to be very real. By this time, their feelings for each other were undeniable, and Quinlan swore not only to teach her everything he knew about some sort of "spiritual plane", but to be the old-fashioned "prince" she always wanted. In turn, she swore to give him an old-fashioned form of love of her own. Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Faction Skills Fullbring 'Amazonian Starlet : Focus: '''Before being released, her Fullbring takes the form of a jewelry set which includes a gold ring, necklace with a jade stone, belly chain with opal, and a gold hair tie. The items were given to her by her boyfriend, Quinlan. : '''Form: Amazonian Starlet transforms each of the items of jewelry into components of a costume that emulates a barbaric heroine of fantasy fiction. : Special Ability: : Attacks: : Category:Advent Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Factionless Category:Fullbringers Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:King Zeal Characters